Shoes having spikes, or cleats, thereon have long been known for athletic and field uses. It has also long been known that replacing spikes or cleats as they wear out is preferable to purchasing new shoes.
Additionally, replacement may be necessary if different types of spikes or cleats are used for different surfaces, etc. For example, "soft spikes" have been introduced as an alternative to metal spikes on golf shoes and are required at some golf courses. However, some golfers prefer metal spikes and use "soft spikes" only when required at a particular course. Similarly, track shoes have replaceable spikes where a longer spike is used on a cinder track and short spikes are required on permatrack.
Replacement of known spikes, however, requires a specialized tool to unscrew the spike from a base incorporated into the sole of the shoe. On golf shoes the tool is a spike wrench having two prongs which are inserted into corresponding holes on the spike and then turned to remove or tighten the spike. On track shoes the spike is similarly threaded into the base in the sole of the shoe, but the spike wrench has an opening comprising a truncated circle, having two flat portions on opposed sides to engage flat sides at the base of the spike. In either event, without a specialized tool removal and replacement of the spikes from the shoe cannot be achieved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spike system for shoes which does not require a specialized tool for removal and replacement of the spikes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a spike system which allows for the quick, manual removal and replacement of spikes.